Affection
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar gives Brennan a night he won't forget.


**Affection  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,613  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Shalimar gives Brennan a night he won't forget.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shalimar/Brennan

_**Author's Note:**__A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>Shalimar slowly, almost stealthily made her way through the thick crowd of the club. She closed her eyes letting her body move to the beat of the music and letting her feral senses take over. She felt flustered, frisky even as she let all her senses reach out. The smell of sex was thick in the air. It was so thick you could almost reach out and touch it. It moved over her body like a warm silk blanket. She purred as she ran her hands up her body into her hair moving her hips seductively.<p>

"Shalimar!" she heard her name called. She turned towards the all too familiar voice. "Hey Emma! Having a good time?" she asked as Emma approached.

"Yeah! I admit I didn't think I would but…" Emma trailed off as she blushed lightly.

Shalimar laughed, "Just don't tease poor Jesse to the point of blue balls okay."

"Never!" Emma declared. "He'll be taken good care of," she said with a knowing smile.

They shared a laugh as Jesse came up behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. "Hey baby," he said into her ear saucily. He kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone.

Shalimar couldn't help but watch for a moment amazed that they didn't care that she was standing right in front of them. She was happy they were comfortable with their relationship enough to express their love in front of her, Brennan and Adam. Her smile slowly faded and her gaze fell to the floor a few feet away from her. To be surrounded by people she felt so alone. Her human and feral side was screaming for companionship. "I'll see you guys later," Shalimar said.

Emma gave her a smile as Jesse pulled her into the crowd. Shalimar made her way back to their table, but not before she noticed Brennan sitting alone with about ten beers on the table. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey, what's a sexy man like you doing sitting all by his lonesome?" she grinned playfully. She leaned on the table near him.

Brennan looked up and smiled, "Oh nothing, just enjoying the _scenery_." He said looking around at all the women.

"Haven't found a winner yet?" she asked moving a couple beer bottles out of the way.

"You already pointed that out," he said taking another swig of his beer.

She looked at him for a moment then stood and extended her hand to him. "Come dance with me," she asked sweetly.

He shook his head, "No."

"Why not come on?" she grabbed his hand and tried to get him to stand. She didn't expect it when he tugged back and brought her crashing down on his lap.

"I said I didn't want to dance," he said slowly and quietly looking her directly in the eye.

"What's the matter? Afraid of what you might do?" she asked.

He leaned forward and smelled her neck slowly. She felt a shudder run through her body as his nose made a small trail up her neck to her ear.

"You're wearing my favorite perfume," he whispered into her ear hotly.

She couldn't find the words to speak as his tongue licked a small trail down her neck to her collarbone. "Brennan," she breathed. He pushed her tank top strap out of the way and laid small kisses on her. "Brennan stop…" she moaned.

He pulled away, "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Maybe I've had too much to drink."

Shalimar ran her hands through her hair and straitened her strap.

"Oh Jeez," Brennan groaned covering his eyes.

"What?" Shalimar asked quickly.

He dropped his hands with a sigh and looked at her and shifted his hips beneath her. She gasped, "Jesus Christ! Brennan you're…" he put his hand over her mouth to stop her next comment. She pulled his hand away and stood almost falling in the process.

"You sure you haven't been drinking?" Brennan tried to break the tension.

"Not as much as you," she huffed sitting in a chair across from him. Her mind was screaming to get back on his lap and rub all against him, but her rational part kept her place.

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to will his hard on away. The moment he had pulled Shalimar on his lap he became hard as a rock. Her wearing his favorite perfume didn't help either. After a few minutes he realized it wasn't going away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money

Shalimar noticed the money, "What's that for?"

"I'm gonna get me a lap dance," he said as he stood from the table

"From one of the dancers or someone safe?" she asked knowing he would know what she meant.

"You offering?" he said more than asked bluntly.

"That all depends on you," she said carefully.

"Don't," he said seriously. The alcohol was starting to where off from all the adrenaline pumping through his body. He wanted nothing more than to have Shalimar.

She stood and looked him dead in the eye. "Don't what…deny what we both want?"

"Sometimes to act on want can be wrong," he mentioned. "Very wrong," he added as she made her way closer.

"Just once, no strings, no attachments…whatever you want," she added quietly.

They stared at one another for a moment then Brennan took her hand and led her to the back of the club. It was dark and no one would notice or hear them. He took a seat and pulled her between his legs wrapping his arms around her waist. She sat in his lap and moaned at the feel of his erection through his pants. She leaned forward and licked and kissed his neck to his ear. "Do you have any protection?"

"Yeah," he ran his hands up her thighs and under her dress to her panties.

"Hold on, these are some of my favorite pair," she smiled knowing he was about to rip them off instead of asking her to get up. She pushed them down her legs and off grabbing them in her hand. "Here…" she sat back on his lap and put the panties in his pants pocket. "You keep them safe for me okay." She smiled seductively and kissed him. She ran her hands down his chest to his belt buckle and undid it along with the button and zipper of his jeans. She reached inside and touched him eliciting a moan from his lips. She rubbed him a few more times then took him from his pants and held him in her hands.

He reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet and got a condom out. She took it from him, unwrapped it and threw the wrapping to the side. She liked the kind he had, lubricated. She could see why he carried that kind, he was a fairly large male and some woman may not be able to take him without some sort of pain. She put the condom on and scooted closer to him and raised herself up putting her breast face level with him.

They looked into each other's eyes as she lowered herself on his shaft. She closed her eyes as he filled her. Once he was in all the way she moaned. _mmm, he's big_ she thought. She opened her eyes and looked at him as she started a slow pace. She moved on him a couple of times and leaned her forehead against his with a whimper.

"Oh yeah…" she said in a breathy tone. She was so wet and the condom was lubricated, which just added to the sensations she was feeling.

Brennan grabbed her hips and helped her along. _God she is so tight_ he thought. He never thought he would live to see the day where Shalimar Fox let him have sex with her. That thought plagued him for a moment. _That's all this is…sex. I want more than just sex_ he thought. He was distracted when her muscles clinched around him making him groan and pushed up into her harder.

"Oh yeah…Brennan!" she said loudly but no one could hear her over the music. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her. She shivered in his lap with a sigh wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back to say something and noticed he was still very hard and inside her. "Brennan you…" her words were cut off when he lifted her up and slammed her back down on his cock. "Oh yeah!" she said.

It didn't take long as she began to move on him again. He pumped hard a few times then stiffened and jerked a few times. Shalimar watched in amazement as he came. She felt him come through the condom. _Figures, probably has super sperm or something_ she thought as he started to settle down.

"Thank you," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "I needed that."

"Me too," she said. "It's been a while."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "So you're okay with this?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't Brennan," she stood from his lap and straitened herself out.

He removed the condom and dumped it in the closest trashcan then straitened all his clothes.

"I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom I'll meet you back at the table," she motioned.

"Sure," he nodded. She smiled and left for the restroom. He watched her leave and sighed. "One time isn't going to be enough Shal," he said quietly to himself.

**THE END**


End file.
